Be Careful What You Wish For (Hiatus)
by Kim448
Summary: Our 2 favorite heroine's, Nanami and Tohru, made a stupid wish to switch bodies after an argument. When wishes and dreams come true, is it always good news? Some TomoeXNanami and TohruXKyo with (maybe) a little Akura ou/KirihitoXNanami. Rated T just to be safe from future cussing. Nothing belongs to me.
1. The Argument- Kamisama Hajimemashita

**Kamisama Hajimemashita**

* * *

"TOMOE!" Nanami yelled in a frenzy. Previously, she was peacefully sleeping, minding her own business, when Tomoe suddenly yanked the blanket from her, earning a wail of anger.

"You mustn't make such a fuss. If this continues, you'll be late for school once again!" Tomoe refuted. Nanami grunted.

"Well yeah, but you don't have to wake me up like this!" She yelled. Tomoe nearly scoffed. "Then how else shall I wake you up?" He said, trying to make a point.

"Get Mizuki to wake me up!" Nanami grabbed the blanket from Tomoe, pulling it over her head.

"Have you forgotten what that snake has done to you?!" Just as Tomoe was about to recite a list of things Mizuki has done, he suddenly walked in the room.

"What's going on? You woke me up." The tired snake familiar grumbled. Nanami grumbled too, and got up.

"Mizuki~ get over here." Not being able to resist, he walked over to her side. Tomoe was shocked at her next words.

"Lie down with me." She ordered. Obviously, Tomoe protested. " I don't see any reason necessary to have him lay next to you! And Nanami, you still have to prepare for school!"

While he was talking, Mizuki has wrapped his arms around Nanami, who was now burying her head in his chest.

"This is why Mizuki is a much better familiar than you." She sighed. The fox's ears twitched, picking up what she said.

"Are you talking about that sake-making idiot that let you fall off his snake in itsumo?!" He argued angrily. But she was already fast asleep, along with Mizuki.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He walked up to Nanami and yelled in her ear, as she has done to him in the past. "WAKE UP!" And of course, she jolted up in surprise.

"AHHH! What's Mizuki in my bed for?!" She said, realizing her surroundings.

Then she had a look saying she just remembered. She flushed red.

YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! THIS IS WHY YOU'RE SUCH A DISGRACE TO NOT ONLY GODS, BUT HUMANS! I can't believe I have had to stoop as low as the to serve as _your_ familiar!" He said angrily.

Nanami, not expecting his outburst, started to cry. Mizuki shifted in his sleep, and woke up. "M-Mizuki, you c-can go now..." She said in between sobs. Mizuki left, not wanting to get in the middle of their argument.

Tomoe reached forward to comfort her but stopped. "T-Tomoe," his heart broke hearing how shaken she was, " please l-leave..." She trailed off. He left not just because it was a command, but also because he felt a gnawing pain in his heart.

Noting his presence disappear, she sobbed into her pillow. "I wish I could switch lives for a day...or a week..." She spoke as she drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Hi! This is my first fanfic so don't judge too quickly. Also, because this is like an introduction or prologue, it's shorter than usual. Same thing with the next one. Just to be clear, this is a while after "kako-hen" or when Nanami lifted Tomoe's curse. If you haven't read that far, you should because you might not understand some things. Anyways, the next chapter is fruits basket so stay tuned!**


	2. The Argument- Fruits Basket

**Fruits Basket**

* * *

Tohru woke up a a very hectic morning. At first, she accidentally slipped on nothing in the hallway onto Kyo. If that wasn't enough, she 'accidentally' bumped into his chest shortly after, and he transformed. Then, when she recovered, she made her way downstairs to make breakfast, but ended up running out of ingredients in the middle of preparation. Lastly, she mixed the blacks with whites when doing laundry. Not only have the whites been ruined, but they also shrunk when she left it there for so long.

"I'm so sorry Shigure-san! I didn't mean to mix them together and make you have takeout!" She said, becoming frantic. Shirgure just shook his head.

"No need to apologize Tohru, I'll just buy us some new shirts." He replied calmly. He thought she would've calmed down at his words, but she did quite the opposite. Pulling out her wallet, she said, "NO! DON'T! I'll pay for it a-and work extra hours to pay m-more! So no need to waste your money!"

Kyo soon walked into the room. "What's going on here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Looking over to him, Tohru started apologizing, "I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! I didn't mean to bump into you this morning or make you transform! A-and I'll try to make it up to you! Y-yeah, I'll do that..." She started thinking of ways to make it up to Kyo.

"Our poor flower seems to be withering as of late." Shigure said dramatically. Hearing this, Kyo tried to reassure her. "It's ok Tohru, you don't have to worry, it's not that big a deal." He coaxed.

Tohru shook her head again. Shigure, being Shigure, started to joke. "Ah, Kyo-kun, you seem to be defensive of my little housewife, why is that?" He said in a teasing attitude.

"Shut up! I'm not defensive of her! And she's not your housewife!" Kyo yelled angrily. Shigure smiled. "Why? Trying to deny it when you clearly defended her just then." Shigure kept going.

"I wasn't defending her! I just didn't want _you_ to disrespect her!"

"Our poor little Tohru is here crying her heart out because of you and now your going to stomp on her petals more? How low of you Kyo.." Shigure let out a 'tsk' before Kyo started his rant.

"She can keep crying for all I care! This is her fault anyways..." He grumbled the last part.

"IM SO SORRY!" She yelled and ran up the stairs, past as curious Yuki and into her room. She plopped down on her bed face first and began to cry. "Why c-can't I do a-anything right.." She sobbed more than asked.

"I wish I could switch lives for a day, or a week." And with those last words, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Hello person reading this! This is actually a while before summer break just so you know what has and hasn't happened. Start tuned for chapter 1! (Which is next!)**


	3. Chapter 1- Confusion

**Nanami's POV**

Nanami awoke the next day with a start. She started planning on how to make up to Tomoe, who was probably still mad at her. "Hm.. Sorry Tomoe, I thought Mizuki was you...? No, he could see through that way too easily. How about... No, too risky." As she pondered what to tell him, she suddenly realized something was off. Her room smelled too...nice. And her bed- _wait... I sleep on a futon..._ She thought.

The land God lifted herself up abruptly. She took in her surroundings. Where her futon used to be is now where a clean and neatly arranged bed lay. She looked to her right and saw a small study desk where her dresser used to be. To her left, was a small bookshelf filled with ( **gasp** ) books. Nanami decided to confront whoever brought her here, but first she had to find Tomoe.

"Tomoe?! Are you there—" She was about to keep yelling when she realized her voice didn't sound like hers. It sounded higher, and more gentle. Then, she saw a silhouette of a tall man walking up to her. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be about _her_ age.

"Tohru-kun? What are you doing? And who's Tomoe?!" He asked surprised. The large male towered over her but at least a foot, but to her it was a yard. She stopped freaking out when he called her Tohru.

"My name is Nanami..But...who are you?!" She asked fearfully. "How did I get here?" She tried to regain her composure. The man came closer to her so now she could make out his features. He had unnaturally orange hair, yet it suited him. His orange-red eyes peeking from under his bangs were filed with worry. Nanami couldn't lie; he was handsome. " _Not as much as Tomoe.."_ She thought aloud.

"Again, who's Tomoe?! And what is _she_ not as much as?" He demanded. **(Fun fact: Tomoe is commonly used as female name which is why Nanami thought at the beginning of the series that he was Mikage's wife)**

"I'll have you know, Tomoe is a _he._ " She said, irritated. "But since you're repeating your question, I'll repeat mine. _Who are you?_ " She demanded in the same tone he used previously.

"I'm the person you _live with._ Kyo? Ring any bells?!" The man, Kyo, said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It probably was to this "Tohru' character, but Nanami just looked to him like he was crazy.

Just as she was about to start bombarding him with questions, two other men walked out into the hallway. "What's did you do to her Kyo?" The shorter one said. He had purple eyes and matching hair. He looked about the same age as her too. And the same height. And he too was handsome.

"Nothing you stupid rat! But I don't know why she's acting so weird!" Kyo said.

"Miss Honda? Are you alright? You seem to be a bit off..." The purple-haired man said.

"Wh-who are you people? Where am I?!" She started yelling. The other man who had black hair and a friendly smile walked up to Nanami. He was handsome as well. Now that she thought of it, she was in a hallway full of handsome guys. _Not very different from the shrine..._

"Is my little flower okay? She seems to be scared." He pointed out in a teasing tone. Just as Kyo and the other short guy were about to yell at him, Nanami beat them to it.

"Who do you think you, calling me your little flower?! And who's Tohru?" She asked. They just stared at her as if she grew two heads.

"Aren't you Tohru Honda?" Purple hair asked, surprised she yelled.

"No, my name is Nanami Momozeno. And what might your names be?" She inquired.

"I'm, Yuki, and this is Shigure...?" He said, becoming more confused.

The black haired man suddenly grew confused as well. "Tohru, are you okay?" His usual joking voice was gone, replaced by worry.

Nanami thought for a second. _I should play along until I find Tomoe and_ _figure this out._ Giving a firm nod, she smiled the best smile she could. "Don't worry, I just had a bad dream and it seemed so real...and long. So I forgot for a second." She laughed. _What a lame cover up. I hope they brought it..._ The three males exhaled with a sigh of relief.

"You got me there for a second, Miss Honda." The man, Yuki said. "Yeah, I thought you actually forgot us." Laughed Shigure. Kyo just grumbled. "I don't believe that you actually had a dream..." He mumbled so she wouldn't hear, but she did.

"So my little flower, would you mind making us breakfast this fine morning?" Shigure asked.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR FLOWER!" Yuki and Kyo kicked him into the next room.

"Um, can we just have takeout?" She asked. They looked at her again as if she was speaking English.

"U-uh...sure..." Shigure said with the same reaction as carrot top and Yun-Yun.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me eat takeout this morning." Nanami said to Shigure. She had no idea how this 'Tohru' acted, but she just assumed that she was really kind and grateful because whenever she cursed or lashed out they looked so scared and confused. Shigure shook his head. "No, no, it's quite alright Tohru, I just was surprised you didn't want to cook this morning." Nanami listened intently at his words. _So this Tohru is a good cook..? I can make rice balls... Does that count?_ She thought. When she got up to put away her trash, she bumped into Yuki.

 ***POOF***

"I'm so sorr—KYAAAAAAA!" She screamed. When Nanami got back up, she saw a rat looking back at her. "Where did the rat come from?! Take it away!" She yelled in terror, shaking vigorously.

"Miss Honda? Are you alright?" The rat asked. "Y-you can..talk? How? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Nanami yelled. The grey fur ball looked at her, concerned. _How is that even possible?_

"Did you hurt your head? You've been acting strange since this morning." The rat said.

"Me strange?! You're a talking rat!" She pointed out. Suddenly the door swung open, hitting her on the head. And then she passed out.

* * *

 **Kamisama Hajimemashita**

A girl with brown hair, brown eyes and a tired frown suddenly got up. She was so tired, she didn't even notice her surroundings. Walking into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror. Except there wasn't one. She was in a _room. What am I doing here? And who's room is this. I'm pretty sure this is where the bathroom is..._ She thought. Then, she saw someone sleeping, but it was too late. Waking up with a stir, the boy suddenly got up. _That's no boy.._ She thought. _That's a man!_

Quickly realizing her mistake, she tried to leave. **Tried.** But then the man spoke, "Nanami, what are you doing in my room? Is everything alright?" Taking her time to process what he was saying, she also looked at his appearance.

He had short white hair cropped into a bob with un-matching, beautiful, violet eyes. Those violet eyes just stared at her with worry and tiredness. Then, realizing what her had called her, she opened her mouth. "N-nanami..?" She asked. He stared at her with a sense of authority.

"Yes..that is your name, is it not?" He asked, glaring. She flinched. "N-no... My name is Tohru Honda. And what's yours?" She asked. As soon as she said 'Tohru Honda', he swiftly got up in one fluid motion and glared at her even harder. "Snap out of it Nanami! Whatever it is you want to play, leave me out of it!" He yelled. When 'Nanami' stayed quiet, the man grew angrier by the second. "What mockery is this?! Stop playing games, _Nanami,_ " he spat, "Or 'Tohru', whichever you prefer to be called by." He said. Then he stopped abruptly. "What happened to your land God mark?" He inquired.

Now Tohru was beyond confused. _What does he mean land-God?_ She thought.

"Maybe you're telling the truth...no that's ridiculous! Nanami can't even turn water into sake! There's no way she'll be able to swap bodies!" He thought out loud.

"Ugh, why am I talking about her as though she has left! She's right here!" He ranted. "Nanami." He suddenly commanded her. "Yes?" Tohru asked, getting closer to the man out of curiosity.

 _There's only one way to make sure..._ The man thought. "Closer.." He said until she was a centimeter away from him. Suddenly, he kissed her and caressed her hands. "W-what are you doing uh, sir...?" The riceball asked, afraid.

"My suspicions are correct. You are not Nanami. Perhaps you are telling the truth..." He said disappointedly.

"You mentioned something about a land-God. If you don't mind, could you tell me what you meant?" The blue eyed girl said. "Well yes bu—wait... It seems your eye color has changed to blue."

"Yes, is this 'Nanami's' eyes a different color?" She asked. He just stared at her quizzically. "Yes, she had beautiful, dark brown eyes...so captivating..." He mumbled, not meaning for her to hear.

"So, what's your name?" Tohru asked.

"Tomoe, my name is Tomoe." He confirmed.

"Tomoe? Isn't that a girl's name..?" She trailed off, thinking aloud.

"Isn't Tohru a male's name?" He shot back.

"Well, I suppose..." She said, not being able to deny facts. "But anyways, could you explain why this is happening?" She gestured to her body. Tomoe stayed expressionless the whole time.

"Well, you see, Nanami is a land God here at the Mikage shrine. I, Tomoe, am her familiar, which is a God's messenger. Well, me and another bright young man (if he can be considered one), Mizuki." He said. _Mizuki's a girl's name..._ Torhu thought before he continued.

"Nanami has started 2 years ago, but somehow has barley made any progress in that time period. Yesterday, we had a... ' _misunderstanding..'_ And she somehow managed to switch bodies with you, even thought she doesn't have the competence of that standing." He explained.

"So is there any way to reverse this? I want to get back home to the people I live with." Tohru said. Then a thought struck her. " _Oh no! Kyo and Yuki probably accidentally hugged me and now Nanami knows their secret!_ " She yelled frantically. Then she realized that she was thinking _aloud_ and stopped. At her words, Tomoe's eyes widened.

"You live with other humans? Nanami is bound to do something stupid and get herself killed." He pointed out, exasperated. Then he remembered what else Tohru had said in her fear-filled speech. "What do you mean Nanami isn't allowed to hug them? And what secret?" Tomoe asked, glaring at her.

"Um...well..." Tohru said, not sure if she should tell this stranger about her friend's family's secrets. _But if I don't tell him, he might not tell me..._ Deciding to tell him, she opened her mouth.

"Okay, I live with 3—" before she do could finish her sentence, a man came running in. He had dark, captivating green eyes, a snake-like smirk, and messy white hair. "Tomoe, I couldn't find Nanam— oh, you're here!" The man, who she was guessing was Mizuki, yelled out of breath. He seemed to have been running around the house.

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm not—"

"Why are you in Tomoe's room? Did that fox do anything to you?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern of what Nanami requests I do." Tomoe stated exceptionally calm.

"It is when you're trying to hurt our pure, innocent, Nanami with your horrid attitude." Mizuki said, mimicking his voice.

"Now snake, I advise you to leave before I beat you to a pulp!" He yelled, losing his calm facade.

"Waa! Nanami-chan Tomoe is hurting meee~" he whined like a kid who had his ice cream taken from him.

" _So much like Momiji and Kyo-Kun..._ " She thought out loud again. Luckily, The young-boy man who acts like Momiji was too busy arguing to hear her. In contrast, Tomoe (with his fox ears) picked it up, but decided not to make any comment of a sort.

"As much as I would love to waste my precious time quarreling with you _snake,_ " he spat sarcastically, "Nanami and I have business to attend to. It's mandatory and we have commitments, unlike you, Mizuki." He finished.

Leaving a baffled Mizuki, Tomoe and Tohru walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 2- Familiar Faces & Questions

**FRUITS BASKET- Nanami**

* * *

Nanami opened her eyes. ' _Where am I? What happened?!'_ She sat up abruptly, only to be yanked back down. The man who yanked her down had black hair, black eyes, and looked sort of like Shigure. Except, he didn't have a friendly smile, or _anything_ friendly for that matter. He was so serious.

"Oh Miss Honda! You're up! How do you feel?" Yuki asked. Just as she was about to ask what happened, memories suddenly came crashing back down to her. _Oh that's right... I tripped and fell into Yuki, and he turned into a rat..._ She thought. She gave a meek smile to the men in the room. She saw Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and 3 others whom she had not seen before.

One had enthusiastic blue eyes, blond hair, and a happy smile. He definitely didn't look Japanese. The other has black, lifeless eyes, an angry smirk, and an aura of danger. Lastly was the man who looked like Shigure, only in a lab coat, like a doctor.

The others noticed how she her smile wasn't the usual Happy-Tohru-Smile!:) and how she was acting differently since the previous day. "I-I'm fine...what happened?' Nanami asked. The men looked at her worriedly.

"You hugged Yuki and when he turned into a rat, you became very frightened." The serious lab-coat-wearing man said. "Wait why'd he turn into a rat?! Is that normal around here?! Are you some type of yokai?" She asked. Nanami was used to yokai looking like humans, she just wasn't used to them turning into animals randomly.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped, worried. Yuki opened his mouth after minutes of silence. "What do you mean, yokai?" Then, Shigure burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA— yo-you th-thought we were yo-y-yokai?!" He kept laughing for a few seconds before Yuki and Kyo hit him, sending him flying. "Shut up you damn inu!" They yelled.

The man in a doctor's suit came up to her. "Why would you think we're yokai? You've hugged Yuki and

Kyo many times and never thought it was weird ever since you first came here." He said.

"Since I first came here...? When was that?" She asked. She didn't mean for them to hear the last part, but unfortunately, they did. Now the room was quiet. Nobody even sweat-dropped, they were too worried about their little flower. "Miss Honda, are you alright? You seem to have forgotten some things since you first woke up." Yuki said, cutting the awkward silence like a knife.

"N-nonsense! I haven't forgotten a-anything! I was just a little shook this morning, but now I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I'm fine taking care of myself!" She said frantically. She didn't know Tohru acted like that on a daily basis, so she was relieved when the blonde haired boy spoke up.

"See guys! Tohru-kun is fine! We should all go out to get past this little misunderstanding." He said. In truth, he was unsure himself but decided to not think anything of it.

"Shut up you damn rabbit! What do you know? Can't you see something is obviously wrong?!" Kyo said, hitting him on the head.

"Waaaa~ Kyo kun is hurting me!" He yelled. _So much like Mizuki and Tomoe..._ Nanami thought. It soothed her to have a reminder of what life at the shrine was like.

"Momiji, Kyo is right, something is wrong with Tohru." The lab coat guy said.

"That's what I've been saying this whole time!" Kyo yelled in frustration, letting the kid go.

"For the first time, I agree with you baka neko." Said Yuki.

"What did you just call me?!" He said.

"Now you can't even hear me? I knew you were weak but this is just pitiful." Yuki 'tsk'ed.

"I'll whoop your pretty boy ass!" Kyo yelled in retaliation.

Nanami suppressed the urge to burst out laughing. Instead, she remembered to be a really caring, kind girl, since that's how this 'Tohru' was. Luckily for her, the others saw it as chocking on tears.

"G-guys! Stop fighting! I don't w-want you to get hurt. Momiji's right, nothing is wrong with me. I don't want to worry you, that's all." She said. It seemed to work, AND be in character because as soon as she asked, they stopped, and looked away guiltily.

"Tohru-kun is right, and we wouldn't want to hurt my precious housewife." Shigure said. Before Kyo or Yuki could even yell at him, he put his hand up. "Why don't you all go to the store to get groceries? I know Tohru could need the fresh air."

"Do you want to go Tohru?" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison. "Hey I asked her first! Stop that! Hey I told you to stop!" It went on like this for a while. The black and white haired boy spoke up.

"Tohru, want to get out of here?" His voice sounded commanding and menacing.

"Ano...it okay to just leave them?" She asked.

"Yeah, besides they'll catch up to us." He smiled a genuine smile and walked out the door.

* * *

Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Nanami were all walking to the store. A few minutes after they left, Kyo and Yuki caught up to them, just like Haru said.

 _"Haru! Why are you leaving with Tohru~ I want to go with her!" Momiji said._

 _"No, go home with Hatori, I heard Akito is sick and we can't have you with us, you'll be bored." Haru tried to reason with the bunny. For a split second, Momiji looked horrified at the name 'Akito.'_

 _"Not if Tohru kun is with me!" Momiji refuted, quickly covering up the fear._

 _"Let Tohru relax, you're too energetic." Haru said. Momiji seemed to be quiet after that, looking ashamed. Nanami didn't know, but he was like that because it reminded him of the time they went to the hot springs and tried to sleep with Tohru._

 _Taking this as a note to leave, Haru kept walking away._

"Thank you for taking me out Kyo and Yuki-San!" Nanami said enthusiastically. Haru frowned. "What about me?" He asked.

"Oh, right! Thank you too!" She apologized. She knew his nickname is Haru, but she wasn't sure if she was familiar enough with him to call him that. And she didn't know his full name. It would be strange, like when the frog-witch possessed her body and called Tomoe 'familiar Tomoe-dono', or something like that. "It's okay, let's go buy some groceries, I heard there's a sale." Haru said, acting like he didn't care. Really, he was suspicious as to why she didn't call him by his name. "Really?! Then what are we doing here?! Let's go." She yelled happily. She assumed that 'Tohru' liked cooking because they talk about how great it is so often.

When she got there, the first thing she got was leeks. From what she heard from Shigure, Kyo hated leeks but Yuki loved them. Also, she was supposedly amazing at preparing and presenting them.

When she got to the vegetables, she looked into the mirror up top. **(Idk if they have those in Japan but in this story they do.)**

Looking into her reflection, she almost did a double take. She looked younger and more innocent. No wonder why they were freaked when she lashed out.

Looking back at her was a girl with big blue eyes, a happy smile, and straight brown hair. Nanami stopped her smile, and noticed how it didn't suit her new features. _No wonder why they looked at me weirdly when I didn't smile..._ She thought. She stared for awhile, before someone walked up to her.

"Hey Tohru, could you make us some salmon rice balls tonight?" Asked Kyo. Nanami, pulled from her train of thought, said "What?"

"Could I have some salmon rice balls tonight?" Kyo repeated.

Nanami remembered how kind and caring she looked, so she said, "Sure, Yuki, do you have any requests?"

"No, I just want leeks." He said.

Kyo scrunched his face up. "How can you eat that?! It's so gross!" He yelled.

"Because I'm healthy and don't like to pester Miss Honda, unlike you, baka neko." He spat. _So much like the shrine..._ Nanami thought once again.

"What was that you stupid rat?!" Kyo argued. Haru was already lost somewhere, so Nanami wondered by herself. She has been to this store once before with Tomoe. (To make sure he didn't get any shittake mushrooms. He smothered them in somehow)

Walking to the canned food isle, she got some canned peaches. She smiled as she remembered how Akura Ou just devoured them when she traveled to the past. Sure, he seemed scary at first, but he was alright for the most part. The smile faded into a frown when she remembered how he killed those bandits at the end of her day with him. She cursed herself for not remembering that he was a yokai, just like Tomoe, who did some horrible things. But at least Tomoe has changed for the better. Just as she was going back to Yuki and Kyo, she saw someone she knew.

He had black hair, cropped into a bob like Tomoe. His eyes were almost red and glowing with hatred. He looked like he's been awake since yesterday morning, but had no under-eye circles **(Anime Logic)**. For a second, Nanami forgot she was in someone else's body, and walked up to him.

"K-Kirihito?"

 **And that's all! Stay tuned for the next— jk, jk, I can't stop now, who would do such a cruel thing?!**

He looked up, no recognition in his eyes. "Do I know you?" His chest almost sounded like thunder from his deep, smooth voice. It always seemed to sooth her, but not this time, for she was disturbed by what he said. She looked at him quizzically. "Yes, it's me, Nanami."

"Sure you are, and I'm Tomoe." He joked, rolling his eyes.

"No I'm serious! It's me!" She stopped short when she realized her voice didn't sound like hers. _That's right, I'm not really_ me _in this body._ She remembered.

"Not so sure now, are we?" Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her close. "Who are you, to waste my time with your foolish statements?"

Nanami wouldn't take his B.S, so she stomped on his foot harshly. Even though Tohru was very light, the force she used should've hurt a lot. Staying creepily calm, he grabbed her hair.

"Becoming brave now? I wouldn't try that if I were you," he twirled her hair in his finger, "I could snap your spine if I wanted t—" he couldn't finish because Nanami slapped him across the cheek. Again, it should have hurt, and it did. Growing frustrated, he tightened his force in her hair.

"What did I just tell you?! Try that again and see what happens!" He threatened. Don't get him wrong, he was having a bad day. His mom kept pestering him about eating, and he had to go to a university and study. His shinigami weren't very healthy, and he got beat up from some people who wanted to mug him. For a scrawny kid, he was very...'powerful'. The only thing that calmed him down were canned peaches, and now this girl was preventing his relaxation. But Nanami didn't know this, so in her thoughts, it's like this: Nanami finally saw why no one really liked him, and why Tomoe told her stay away from him.

"Tomoe was right, I really should stay away from you. I tried to think you were nice, but never mind." She said, building up her confidence again.

Now Kirihito put his hand around her neck, like a vice. "Don't disturb me ever again, and don't pretend to be someone else." He said. Again, having a bad day, and just what he needs, someone reminding him that Nanami is probably having the time of her life with that fox, and he was having a shitty day. But Nanami was also having a bad day, so she cracked.

"Well of course you wouldn't be able to know it's me if I'm in a different body! Look, I made a stupid wish, and I got stuck in this girls body. Ugh, great, the only person I know around here now thinks I'm crazy... You know what? Never mind, you probably don't ever want to see me again." She said.

Kirihito didn't know what got into him, but he suddenly grabbed her arm. "Wait a second...weren't your eyes blue just a second ago? Now they're brown...interesting." He thought aloud. "Okay human, you have piqued my interest, so I will help you. But, you have to prove to me that you're Nanami. If not, then leave me alone and don't talk to me again." He said.

Nanami thought for a second. Usually, she would have gotten angry that he would touch her (even though she liked it but won't admit it), and would even suggest she's lying, but since she was desperate, she quickly thought of something only she would know. Without thinking, Nanami said the first thing that popped up in her brain. "We met when the former gods were threatening me and you stood up for me."

She said meekly.

Kirihito raised an eyebrow. _Perhaps she is telling the truth, I mean, her forehead is glowing...but I can't pass the opportunity to bother her more. It might be the only fun I'll have all day..._ He thought. "Hmm..." He said, pretending to be thinking, "I'm still not sure, is there anything else?" His lip twitched, satisfied with the look of distraught on her face.

"Uh, you went to itzumo with me into the netherworld? And then after that, you got locked up. I could tell you have a fear of the dark but I was never sure. But then I guess everyone has their fears and strengths." She rambled, desperate.

By now, 'Kirihito's' eyes were wide. "W-what?! I don't have a fear of the dark! what are you on, human?!" He yelled angrily, giving her arm a death grip. He didn't have a fear of the dark, he just get paranoid that's he's rotting in Yomi-no-kuni. Nanami just laughed, but then stopped. "I have a questio—"

"Just ask goddamit!" He said impatiently. "I just want to buy my peaches."

"Why do you always call me human? If you're one why call us huma—"

Just then, Yuki and Kyo walked in the area. "Oh there you are Mis—"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyo yelled. Yuki stopped talking too, when he saw Kirihito's death grip on her arm. To be fair, the position they were in was a bit intimate. "I don't know, what do _you_ think I'm doing?" He mocked.

Kyo was fuming. _How dar that bastard lay his arms on Tohru?! Or anyone for that matter!_ He yelled in his head.

"I think you're trying to hurt Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled. Kirihito just pulled 'Tohru' closer, into his chest.

He chortled, and Nanami could feel the low vibrations in his chest. She wouldn't admit it, be she felt safe for the first time since this started. "How could I possibly hurt her like this?" He asked.

When Yuki and Kyo aimed to hit him, he only laughed harder. He dogged, making him pull Nanami closer to him. "That wasn't very smart. Anyways, the answer to your question, 'Miss Honda,'" he said with quotes, "is that I'm not even one." He added with a smirk, mumbling so only she could hear.

You could physically see goosebumps on her arms from his warm breath hitting her ear. Yuki and Kyo didn't notice because they were too busy glaring at Kirihito.

As a final goodbye, Kirihito grabbed Tohru's hands and placed a nimble kiss on them. "Bye Nanami." He said, now loud enough for the other two to hear. Leaving behind a baffled Yuki, an angry Kyo, and a blushing Nanami, Kirihito walked out the door without paying for his food.

"Tohru, who was that, and why'd he call you Nanami?" Yuki finally asked. Nanami just smiled. "It doesn't matter, we'll be fine." She reassured them.

Then Kyo grabbed her arm. "Wai- what?" She asked. Kyo and Yuki were staring at her. "Are you seeing it too?" They asked each other, for once not fighting about it. "Seeing what?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing, let's go home. We have to speak with Hatori." Yuki said. And with that, they left the store, after finding Haru and paying for the food. (Unlike some people ***cough* Kirihito *cough*** )

* * *

"Hello Haru, Kyo, Yuki, and my beautiful flower." Shigure greeted them when they got home. The walk home was quiet, no one said anything; they were too lost in their minds. Kyo was wondering why her eyes were now brown, and why her forehead was glowing. Yuki and Haru wondered the same thing too, just not the forehead part.

"Tohru, did you have a good day today?" Shigure asked. "Yes, Yuki, Kyo and I-—"

"Tohru, why is your forehead glowing? And your eyes are brown! Did something happen?" Shigure noted. Nanami's eyes went wide. _So it shows even when I change bodies? I wonder if I can access my devine powers too? And Kirihito did say something about my eyes, I just wasn't paying attention..._

"What do you mean, forehead glowing? I don't see anything. I only see that her eyes are brown." Yuki said.

"Great, I thought I was the only one seeing those two." Kyo said. Just then, Hatori walked in. "What's all this commotion about glowing and eye color?"

"Look at Tohru, why are her eyes different?! You're the doctor! Tell us!" Kyo said, becoming impatient.

"What? Let me have a look." Hatori inched closer to Tohru, looking deep into her eyes. It was like he could see through her. Nanami blushed at the unwanted attention.

"You're right, her eyes are brown now. I'll look into that, but what else were you complaining about?" He asked calmly.

"Don't you see?! Her forehead is glowing!" Kyo yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. (Which it probably was to him)

"I don't know where you're looking, because I don't see anything. Shigure, are you sure you're not just spreading lies?" Shigure frowned.

"The cat's telling the truth! Her forehead is glowing." Shigure confirmed, sounding serious for once. At Shigure's sudden change of character, Hatori knew this was the real deal.

"Maybe, it's because the dog has the sixth sense. Same with the cat." Hatori thought it through. "Should we tell Akito about this?" He asked. Nanami looked confused. _Who's Akito..?_ She thought. _He sounds dangerous..._ She remembered how scared Momiji looked at the MENTION of his name.

"No, but if it gets worse, we should tell him." Shigure reasoned. Then they all looked back at 'Tohru.' "Tohru, do you know what could have caused this?" Shigure asked.

Nanami pondered wether she would come clean or not. If she did, they could help her get her body back. BUT, they may not like strangers knowing that Yuki or maybe even themselves turn into animals whenever. Who knows, maybe this 'Akito' person is really powerful and might kill her if they find out. Deciding to keep her identity a secret, she smiled the best smile that for her new features.

"Yes, earlier I put on contacts because of the boy at the supermarket..." She said, trying to think of a lie to tell them. She wasn't a good liar, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing now. Since she couldn't really _lie,_ she would tell the, the semi-truth.

"Boy at the supermarket?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, there was a man who looked like Akito who was gripping her arm. Come to think of it, who was he?" Yuki asked.

"Ano... He was Kirihito. I suspected he was looking for someone the other day, so I looked into it. It turns out he was looking for my friend who looks like me. I saw him and put on the contacts so he would think I'm her. To tell the truth, my friend actually died 2 days ago, which is why I was acting weird... Sorry..." Nanami said, thinking of the best lie she could muster up. Some parts were true, his name was Kirihito but that was it.

Now everyone was silent, taking in her words. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend." Hatori said.

"It's okay," Nanami replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the relationship between your friend and him?" Yuki asked, buying it. "They were..." Nanami thought of what to say quickly. Not only do they believe her, but now she has a valid reason to why she was acting strange. So, she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Lovers." **(A/N She was thinking of Tomoe when she said that)**

Now everyone was in a shocked silence. They all had different reactions. Hatori and Shigure looked uncharacteristically shocked, Kyo and Yuki looked horrified, and Haru looked creepily calm as Kirihito did.

Finally, Kyo composed himself and said sarcastically, "Is that why he was gripping your arm?"

Nanami looked down, unable to hold their stares. "He found out it wasn't my friend." He said. "That's why he called you Nanami too, right?" Yuki said.

Nanami smiled. She hadn't even thought about how her lie covers most of the questions they have.

"Yeah, so no need to worry about me, let's just go to sleep." And with that, everyone's suspicions were slightly reduced, (except for the forehead part) and they all had a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 3- Suspisions and Space

**Fruits Basket- Nanami**

* * *

Even though everyone's suspicions were lessened, that doesn't change the mystery of her forehead glowing. And especially when the next 'incident' happened.

It was a bright morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and it was overall fine and dandy. But Hatori had (discreetly as he could) asked Shigure if he could come over to investigate the mystery of Tohru's forehead. Shigure obviously agreed to his friend's proposal, concerned about the riceball's condition as well. So there they were, all sitting at the table, oblivious to the events coming shortly.

"Hatori-San, would you like some leftovers?" Nanami asked. She had trouble figuring out what honorifics to put after everyone's name's, but she thinks she had established that area at least by now.

"No Tohru-San, I came here for another reason." He said. This caught Nanami's attention. She was thinking of a valid lie to tell them about her forehead, but had fell asleep before she could.

"Oh? For what reason?" She asked, anxious.

"It's just that me and Shigure have been contemplating about the matter concerning your forehead."

"Ah, yes, we have," Shigure said, coming out of nowhere. "Me and 'Hari have been so worried our little riceball could be at risk of fatality or worse! It would be horrible if that happened, who would play the role of our stunning, innocent housewife? Who would stop MY fatality when Kyokyo or Yuki try to kill me? Who will—" Suddenly Shigure was catapulted across the room by none other than Yuki and Kyo.

"Shut up you damn pervert!" Kyo yelled.

"Miss Honda should not be disrespected so impertinently!" Yuki said.

Tearing her eyes away from the scene —not to mention Shigure's predicament— she wanted to ask Hatori a question.

"Getting back to the matter at hand, what have you been contemplating?" She asked.

"We know that your forehead wasn't glowing in the supermarket until the end of your trip. Maybe something that boy did to you may have caused this." He concluded.

Suddenly Nanami did that thing Tohru does when she starts to ramble. "Oh no! Kirihito-San would never do anything to hurt me! Just don't think he is at fault here!" Waving her arms around frantically, Nanami decided to just get a glass of water. She felt dehydrated.

"I'll be right—" just as she got up, Kyo bumped into her.

"I'm so sorr—" just as they awaited the *POOF* sound, it never came. Instead, they fell onto the floor, Tohru straddling Kyo.

Everyone and everything in the room fell silent. They all had a incredulous expression at the scene. Shigure, who usually would have made a perverted joke about their position, remained quiet and had a grim expression.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Nanami asked, temporarily forgetting their curse. She looked down and got up as quickly as she could just as Hatori spoke.

"Tohru-San, do you think you could have an idea of why Kyo didn't transform? Does it have to with your forehead or that man at the supermarket?"

"Yeah," Kyo said suddenly, "you have been acting strange ever since three days ago." This caught Hatori's attention, he knew the riceball has not been feeling well recently, but what was this about acting strange? At first he thought it was that she was just mourning her friend's death, but THIS? He knew it had to dig deeper than just that.

"What do you mean by that Kyo?" He asked.

"I mean since she woke up two days ago, she's been blabbing about some Tomoe and accusing us of kidnapping her! She said it was just a realistic nightmare... But now that I think about it, it doesn't add up. The day before that she was really upset..."

"I hate to admit it," Yuki chimed in, "but I agree with Kyo. She not only had forgotten us, but she forgot all about our curse and our names. She even was acting out of character at times."

"Out of character?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, she would just lash out at Kyo if he made a remark or was being salty with her." Shigure joined in on the conversation.

"Hmm..." Hatori processed this information. Why had Tohru been acting so strange? And was this relevant to her forehead glowing, the boy at the market, her eyes changing, and Kyo not transforming? It can't be a coincidence. It just can't.

"Tohru-San," he said, turning to her, "I will ask you again— do you think you know why Kyo didn't transform?"

Nanami was nonplussed. She didn't know weather she should tell them the truth or not. She decided to do the latter, but before she could, he mouth was already moving

"No, and I don't know why my forehead is glowing. I-I don't know anything! I just want to keep living my life without all this drama. I miss my mom, my friends, and Tomoe! Why did I have to make that stupid wish and why did I have to argue with him?! Why can't things go back to the way they were?!" During her rant, she lost herself and said something that caught everyone's attention.

"So who is this mysterious Tomoe?" Yuki asked.

"Um..." At this point, she gave up, she had to go see someone she knew. Even if that meant running away, lying and ruining this 'Tohru's' relationship with her roommates. She had to get back to her old life. So she just said the first thing that came into mind.

"He is my ex boyfriend." **_PLOT TWIST. I DID NOT EXPECT THAT._**

It seems that everyone else didn't expect that because they all dropped silent again.

"So how is that relevant to your behavior change and physical changes?" Yuki asked.

"I...we...left off on bad terms." She said, remembering their last interaction.

"How so?" Hatori asked.

"We got into an argument over something as frivolous as me talking to another guy. He broke up with me a while ago. A little while after that, my friend died. That's why I've been acting strange... Sorry." She said. At the first part, she got a bit sentimental as that was partly true, but the rest she didn't really care about.

"Tohru, I'm sorry you had to go through the that, but there's just one thing I want to ask you, but I'm not sure if it's the right time." Kyo said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're you dating this Tomoe character after or before you knew us?" He said directly.

"I was wondering that as well, and why haven't we heard about him before?" Shigure asked.

Nanami was making this up as she goes, so she decided to say the first thing that pops into her head again.

"I was dating him after I met you. He usually doesn't like for me to talk about him while he's not present, so I never did. He broke up with me 3 days ago."

"Okay, you're going through a hard time right now, we get it. So why don't you just go to bed and we'll talk about this later." Shigure said, for once sounding mature.

"Okay." She said. Little did they know what she was planning.

* * *

The day had come and gone. Now it was dark at night, with the Owls howling and the crickets chirping. Kyo was on the roof, Yuki was in bed, Hatori had left after Tohru 'went to sleep', and Shigure was working on his manuscript, though he knew he wouldn't give it to his editor, not until another week. In Tohru's room, under the covers, Nanami was NOT sleeping. She was not even there. She was dressed in all black (which is hard to find in TOHRU'S closet) and was ready to jump down her window.

After Shigure advised her to got to sleep, she did...for an hour. After she woke up, she decided to find Kirihito. She would sneak out at night and go to his house to see if he could help her. There was only one problem— she didn't know where he lived. So she decided to go to the shrine instead. She knew how to get there by heart, but there was another problem— she could get caught by any of the men, especially Kyo. So she would have to sneak out.

So here she is now, walking outside of her window, but cautious to not get caught by Kyo. She looked up, and saw Kyo's sleeping form right on top of the roof. She saw him shift, so she stayed as still as a statue until the coast was clear. She then hid behind a tree, and walked out into the night.

* * *

Even though it was night-time, the city of Tokyo was restless. Nanami knew this, so she knew to also be careful of perverts. She didn't really know where to go other than the shrine, so she started her trek to get there. She passed many billboards, advertisements, and creepy guys staring at her. She managed to outrun them all, and get closer to the shrine. Finally, she arrived there. Walking inside, she knew at this moment, she could probably go back to her old body. **_But there wouldn't be a story if it were that easy..._**

"Onriki, Kotasu, where are you?!" She yelled. She could have sworn she heard someone's footsteps, so she followed it. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Then she heard a laugh, which sounded like thunder. It creeped her out, so she slowly backed away. "I'll just come back another time..." She mumbled to herself nervously.

Suddenly, she felt an arm grab her from behind. "Where do you think you're going?"

In fear (and instinct), she swirled around and kicked him where 'the sun don't shine'. She just assumed it was a pedophile who followed her here. "Ow! What did you do that for crazy woman?!" The man yelled.

Hearing his voice she turned around to confront him, only to stop dead in her tracks when she realized it sounded familiar. "Kirihito?" She said. "Wait no... That sound like Akura ou... What?" She looked at the form of Kirihito, but heard the voice of Akura ou.

"It is me you crazy woman! And how the hell would you know what Akura ou sounds like?" Kirihito's body said.

"Oh, so it is you Kirihito. Sorry, you just sounded like someone I met a **long** time ago." She said, clarifying who it was.

"Yes, I know," he said, "but how do you know Akura ou in the first place? He doesn't seem like the kind to talk to a human like you." How would this human whom he's never met recognize his voice and know his real name?

"I'll have you know, I met him when I time traveled to the past. He was really scary but nice to me... *mumble* until he killed those bandits..." She said. She was pretty offended he thought a being like Akura ou wouldn't give her the time of day. He listened with interest though. ' _That sounds familiar, but let me keep asking, just for the fun of it...'_ He thought.

"Oh really? Do you think he's handsome?" He asked cockily.

"Handsome? A little bit, yeah. Wait... What are these questions for?!"

"Do you like him?" He just wouldn't stop.

"What does that matter? And how would YOU know him?!" She said.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Kirihito said.

"Fine. I guess I kinda do like him..." He smirked, "but I like Tomoe more."

"Don't compare Akura ou to that lowly fox!" He yelled. **_Someone's triggered..._ **

"Well I still answered your question. Now will you answer mine?!" She said, growing impatient.

"Okay, last question," he decided to make this one serious, "if you met him again, what you do? Would you be scared? Cower in fear?!" He learned to have no faith in humans. They were just toys he could murder. And women especially he could play with and throw away. This girl was no different, it's not like she cared about him. She was looking for that fox Tomoe, not him.

"No, I would just want to see if he's alright..." She said.

"Alright?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, he seemed so faithful in Tomoe when I met him, and it just made me sad knowing that Tomoe would eventually leave him. He seemed like nothing in the world could hurt him."

"Obviously he thought that because nothing could." Despite his words, Nanami's words really pierced Akura ou's heart. Since when has someone cared about his own feelings so much? Thought about how he felt?

"I answered your question. Now you answer mine: how do you know Akura ou?" She said.

"Like I said before human, I'm not **a** human myself." He said.

"What does that have to do with you knowing Akura ou?" She asked.

"What an ignorant girl..." He tsk'ed, "I know him because I **AM** Akura ou." He confessed.

Nanami now felt confused, how was he Akura ou in that body? Did he somehow switch like her? Will she be stuck in this body as long as he's been stuck in that one?!

"Relax human, I'll answer those questions in a minute, but for now let's get out of here before Tomoe and that girl in you come back."

She didn't even notice she was asking those questions out loud, but now she was interested in something else. "What do you mean girl in me?"

"Don't you get it ignorant human? The girl whose body you are currently residing in is in your body. Where else do you think she went?" He answered.

"How do you know that? And why were you here in the first place?" She said.

"I was here because after our interaction at the supermarket, I was intrigued. I wanted to see if you were telling the truth, so I came here to check for myself. I saw the girl in your body, but I had to leave to attend some...'business'... I came back to see some more, but they're not here, obviously." He said.

"Okay, so do you think you know how to get me back to my body?" She asked.

"No, I don't. I have enough problems getting back into mine. I can't bother with your predicament." He said.

"Please, and I promise I'll help you get back into yours!" She pleaded.

Akura ou could not belive what he was hearing. Having her assist him in retrieving his body reduced the process by more than a half! He could get her into Yomi-no-Kuni and he wouldn't need to even STEAL the cloak of feathers, and if he became too weak, he could take her life energy! All the benefits gave him a HUGE advantage to getting himself back. While thinking over, he finally agreed.

"Okay, but we must get you home, I doubt those guys would let you out on your own. It's getting to be morning, let's go."

They started to head out, but Nanami stopped to get some talismans first. Then she decided to ask Kirihito a question.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll find you, I **always** will." He assured her.

And with that, the domesticated Akura ou escorted her out and onto the streets of Tokyo, all the way to the woods into her house.

Kyo woke up with a start. It was already morning, but something felt off. Then he spotted it. A bunch of cars were parked outside of the house and one he noticed as the one Akito is always driven in. **_(Akito is a male in this story.)_**

He walked downstairs to be greeted by the sight of every Sohma in the zodiac, even Akito and Rin.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked.

"Our beautiful flower has seemed to be missing!" Shigure said dramatically.

"Shut up, you perverted dog. She wasn't cooking breakfast this morning, so I went to check on her, but her window was wide open." Yuki said.

"We fear something horrible has happened to our innocent housewife!" Shigure said.

"Ah yes, and just as I was preparing a beautiful dress for her!" Ayame joined in.

"Stupid woman probably got kidnapped." Hiro mumbled.

"I miss sissy... Is she okay?!" Kisa said worriedly. Hearing this, Hiro immediately felt bad.

"Is Tohru-San alright?! I wanted to play with her!" Momiji whined.

"IT'SALLMYFAULTISHOULDJUSTDIERIGHTNOWBECAUSEEVERYTHINGBADINTHEWORLDISBECAUSEOFME!IT'SMYFAULTTOHRU-SANISGONE!" Ritsu yelled.

"Everyone be quiet." Akito said, and just as he ordered, everyone shut up.

"All you people talking is giving me a headache, and we wouldn't want me to be angry, RIGHT?" He said through gritted teeth. Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Good, now why don't we all wait here for that ugly girl until she comes back so I can have a _nice chat_ with her." Just as Akito finished his sentence, they all heard footsteps outside. Akito walked to the window, to look if anyone was out there. And there he saw it. So did everyone else, as they followed him to the window as well.

"Who's that?" Momiji said in wonder.

The people outside dropped dead in their tracks, feeling eyes on them. The people were Kirihito and Nanami, holding hands. Turning around, they saw all the Sohmas watching them.

"Looks like we've been caught." Kirihito mumbled so the Sohmas wouldn't hear them.

"Should we go in through the front door?" She mumbled back.

"Why not? There's no way of escaping this. It's inevitable." He said.

"Okay." She replied. Squeezing his hand for reassurance, she walked to the front door with him.

The Sohmas watched in curiosity. Why was Tohru out with this guy without asking? They all stayed quiet until they heard the front door open. As soon as they heard it, they all rushed over to the pair. Before they could even ask questions, Akito beat them to it.

"Hello, ugly girl," Akito said, "I heard you've been acting strange as of late." Walking over to Kirihito, he glared as angrily as he could. "Who might you be?"

Kirihito just blankly stared back, not even faltering at Akito's glare. "Answer me you incompetent fool!" He yelled. Kirihito towered over him by 8 inches.

"Who are you to call me a fool? Compared to me, you're a midget." He said calmly.

Akito was outraged. You could visibly see veins popping out of his head in anger. "You shall not disrespect me, a GOD!" He yelled in anger. He didn't care if he revealed his status, he could always erase peoples' memories with Hatori around.

Either way, Kirihito didn't care. He already knew a God, and she was much better and kinder than this other guy.

"You're no God, if anything, you seem like an insolent child waiting to be fed. Your impatience is more annoying than any others I've witnessed. Even if you were one, I've met better." He said.

At this rate, Akito's eye was twitching. How dare this impertinent lowlife disrespect him, a GOD?!

The rest of the Sohmas watched in disbelief. Who was this man who just frolicked into their lives now setting off their God? Shigure was the first one to speak up.

"Tohru, who is this?" He asked calmly.

"Um, this is Kirihito-San." She replied shortly. No need to say too much about him with all the questions they'll be asking.

"San?" Kirihito asked her, whispering. She nudged him as if to say, 'just go with it.'

"The boy from the supermarket the other day." Yuki told Shigure.

"What is your relation with this ugly girl?" Akito asked.

"She's not ugly, but she is my...friend." Kirihito replied.

"I thought you used to date her best friend, Nanami." Kyo said.

Kirihito looked confused and looked to Nanami. She just mouthed, 'go along with it.'

"Yes I did."

The Sohmas eyed him suspiciously. Then Kisa walked up to Kirihito. "Are you dating Sissy?" She asked innocently.

Nanami was about to say no (and was not to mention blushing profusely), but Kirihito beat her to it. "Yes I am."

Dead silence.

Kyo was the first one to speak up. "Tohru, I thought you said you were going through a breakup and he dated your best friend, but you're dating him now? He just said you're his friend. I'm a little confused."

"Me too, you said you missed Tomoe, so why are you with Kirihito-San now?" Yuki asked.

"Settle down everyone," Shigure said calmly, "I know we have many questions, —which I'm sure Tohru will answer— but let's ask the first one we were all thinking as soon as you came over: why was Tohru out at night without consent? Tohru?" Turning over to her, he noticed she looked a bit dizzy, and Kirihito has looking at her with poorly masked concern.

"Miss Honda, are you feeling well?" Yuki asked.

"I-I'm sorry but, can I just go somewhere else for a little while? Just so I can relax a little more?" She asked, completely ignoring Yuki's concern.

"Sure, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Your room has been cleaned for you." Shigure said.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't clean it yourself you lazy dog! Me and that stupid rat had to clean it ourselves!" Kyo said angrily.

"Who are you calling a stupid rat you dumb cat, last time I checked your IQ was in the red, was it not?" Yuki shot back.

Ayame joined in dramatically. "Oh Yuki my dear brother! That was an amazing comeback! I have taught you well my child."

"Um, guys?" Nanami asked timidly.

"Yeah Tohru?" Kyo replied.

"When I said go somewhere else, I meant away from this house."

"Really?" Akito said. "And where would you go? I know that you probably won't go crawling back to your grandpa, and you don't like burdening anyone but my pets, so who will you go to?"

"She'll stay with me. I have enough to space." Kirihito said.

Nanami looked up is disbelief. "Really?" Her eyes did that thing where they look hopeful, and for a second, the Sohmas could see the tiniest piece of Tohru left in her.

"Yes, so get your stuff ready and I'll wait here." He said.

"Okay!" She beamed.

After the sound of her footsteps faded, leaving silence. Now that they were alone with this mysterious man, they were ready to bombard him with questions.

Akito obviously asked first. "So, are you an accomplice of that disgusting girl?"

"Accomplice? What did she do?" He asked.

"I'M THE ONE ASKING QUESTIONS HERE!" Akito yelled.

"Fine, fine. Sure, I'm her accomplice." Kirihito didn't really care what the real girl did, but if this guy was blaming Nanami for it, then he would have to fall with her. It's not like he could ditch her, then he could never use HER as an accomplice in getting his body back.

"Okay next question: why were you and—"

"I'm done packing my things, let's go Kirihito-San." Nanami said, intruding the interrogation.

"You heard the lady, 'guess we have to go now." He said, smirking.

"Will Tohru-San be here for school tomorrow?" Momiji asked.

"Um sure, I'll try!" Nanami said enthusiastically.

"Great! There's this new game coming out that I want to okay with you! It's based on an American game called 'Uno'!" He said, reflecting her enthusiasm.

"Great! I'll try my best to be there tomorrow then!" She said. "Bye now, take care!"

And with that, Nanami and Kirihito took off, holding hands. Kirihito told himself it was only so she wouldn't get lost and come crying to him for help. He also said he was only helping her for his own gain, so why did he feel all tingly inside?

 **Hello guys! So sorry for not updating this whole month, but as soon as I saw that one review, I knew I couldn't end it there, so here you go! I just couldn't wait to update, so I'll try to update next at the middle or end of June! Stay tuned! And just so you know, I will NOT postpone this story, so if I don't update, I will say if it's on hatius. But I will try to finish this story, no matter what.**


	6. Chapter 4- More Suspicion Arises

**Kamisama Hajimemashita- Tohru**

Tohru didn't know how to react. What would you say if someone told you that you were in a GOD'S body?! You would be dumbfounded. That's exactly what she thought. Sure she barely reacted at first, but it was a spur of the moment.

"Tohru, are you okay? You don't seem well." Tomoe noted. They were currently in an ice cream shop as it was the only way to escape Mizuki. He followed the former everywhere, so Tomoe decided that he should distract the damn snake. What better distraction than ice cream? Mizuki was eating happily far from them.

"Well, I just miss my family is all, not really anything else." She said.

"Right. Getting back at the topic at hand, what do you mean you can't hug the people that live with you? Knowing Nanami she will hug anything when she sleeps.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Nanami wake up! You have to start your God training! Now stop procrastinating and get up!" Tomoe yelled angrily. Unfortunately, Nanami was fast asleep, therefore had no reply._

 _Tomoe grumbled something about sloth when he felt a tug at his waist. Looking down, he saw Nanami's arm wrapped around the back of his waist and attempted to do the same with the other, but it was too far. As a result, she settled for having her hand rest on his— erm— yeah._

 _*End Flashback*_

Tomoe shuddered at the memory. It took him so long to get her off of him. Looking back at Tohru, he noted that she seemed nervous. "Tell me." He could obviously see she was hiding something. Nanami was not good at hiding her emotions and he knew it. She was stubborn so that's why never really got a clear answer all the time. But Tohru seemed to be the honest kind, judging how she always smiled, sort of like Nanami.

"I-I...promise not to tell?" She asked shyly.

"Fine." He replied. 'Unless I need to tell.' He mentally added.

"ThepeopleIlivewithhavethiscursethatwheneverthey'rehuggedbytheoppositesex,theytransformintomembersoftheChinesezodiac,includingthecat." She said so quickly that Tomoe had to take a second to process all she said.

"Knowing Nanami, she's probably already found out this secret. But why, is there a threat that comes with knowledge of the curse? I don't think I would like people knowing that either. Will she be hurt?" He though the last one with worry. Seeing that Tohru opened her mouth, he added. "Explain— slowly this time."

Nodding Tohru said. "There is a person who acts as the Zodiac God, he is the head of the family and very dangerous. Their family doctor, Hatori Sohma, can erase memories if someone from the outside were to find out about the curse. I could keep my memories because I live with the Sohmas. If Akito Sohma, the Zodiac God, suspected anything, we better hope Nanami plays her cards right."

Processing the information only made him more worried. Nanami is a wildcard. Either she could've convinced this Akito character to let her stay with ease, or she could've been on the streets with knowing nothing but her name— maybe not even her name!

"We better find them, but for now we should get going to school. Your teac— I mean Nanami's teachers could expel her if she misses 3 more days of school." He said.

Rousting themselves up, they headed to school, ignoring Mizuki's cries to come back. "Maybe we should go back for him." Tohru said.

"No, knowing him he would notice Nanami's land mark gone front her body. Then he would bombard us with questions and would only be a nuisance to us." Tomoe explained.

Meanwhile Mizuki already noticed that as soon as he saw 'Nanami'. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll find you."

By the time Tomoe and Tohru got to school, first period would start in 1 minute. Quickly Tomoe made sure to lead her to class because even if this girl wasn't Nanami, she still had control of Nanami's grades and life. He had to make sure she didn't mess up anything.

Walking into the class, Tohru sat down and smiled when Karama approached her.

"Hey Nanami, you look diffe— where's your mark?" He said, looking at her forehead. Did she lose her mark again? Where was Tomoe?

"Hey fox!" He said, walking to Tomoe.

"What is it you annoying crow?" He said. (I don't remember what Tomoe calls Karama. If you could tell me, thanks!)

"Care to tell me where Nanami's Land God mark went? Is it on vacation?" He teased.

"None of your business. Unless you wish to be dinner tonight, need I remind you?" He refuted, pulling out a leaf.

"Never mind." Backing away, Karama went to his seat.

 **Sorry this was so short and that I didn't update when I said I would! I was busy and this was sort of a filler chapter. I swear that the next chapter will be interesting and will explain why Tomoe and Tohru weren't there when Nanami came to look. Also, what is Mizuki up to? All I can tell you is that he will make a huge appearance in the next chapter! Until next time.**


End file.
